Cold Blood
by JoleneMarselis
Summary: Adam isn't too fond of zombies, but to let one die of hypothermia because she sought shelter in his basement... All life should be protected. But how to warm someone when your own blood has run cold over time - Contains scenes of a sexual nature...ahem


The snow was over three feet high and almost impossible to plough through, especially with feet that had gone numb hours ago. She had to find a warm place to stay soon, but so far she had no luck. All the shelters were filled up and there were junkies in her usual hunts. She had walked for miles and miles today, with just a stale sandwich to keep her going. She couldn't go on much further though, her limbs were getting heavy and stiff... She wasn't familiar with this street, but there were abandoned houses. One looked particularly good, sturdy, yet it was pitch dark inside, with several windows boarded up. It was a mansion, beautiful in his heyday, but now no more than a shell of it's former self. The roof looked solid though, no cave ins as far as she could see, though it was hard to tell with the snow on top It would not be warm but least in would be dry and she would be out of the weather. And it wasn't like she had any other options, darkness was setting in.

Tiredness, cold, pain, they were getting to her though. Trudging these last few meters though the snow, her body was getting wary. She tried to find an opening, preferably one that was already there so she didn't need to compromise the building further... It would only increase the draught.

Whoever boarded this place up though did a solid job. Which was good for them, but terrible for her. Finally she found a cellar window. It had a board before it, but it wasn't nailed down. The only thing that held it in place was a curtain of ivy. She could push it all aside, and slip...

…

Adam was woken up by the sound of something scratching at the side of his house. Oh god, please let it not be rats again. He didn't want to kill them, but left unchecked they would tear this beautiful home apart. And they were terrible to drink. Besides, you never knew what diseases they carried. The noise was getting louder.. This sounded bigger than rats. A stray cat seeking some warmth perhaps? It had to be a very fat cat though, or maybe a dog. Dogs weren't that smart though, they would never find their way in, unless there was something to eat... and there wasn't. Just the bags of blood in the fridge, and even those had nearly ran out. Ten more minutes to sunset, then he could go check it out...

Suddenly there was a big crash, and then it went completely quiet. No... No, no, no...Not those zombie kids again, they could not have found him already. Why couldn't they just leave him in peace? Why did talent need to come with fame? He just wanted to be left in peace, compose, contemplate. He didn't need anyone to confirm it was good, he didn't care. They could steal it all in a decade or so, when it was done, and he had already moved onto the next thing... Though it was harder and harder to get inspiration, harder and harder to find something new he could immerse himself in.

He grabbed a frying pan as protection, and walked to the cellar door. Three more minutes. He wasn't gonna risk a sunburn, just because someone or something was invading his house. Those burns hurt like hell...

Well anyways, it was all quiet down there now after that last bang. He listened at the door. No, nothing... Nobody coming up the stairs. Maybe they ha gone? The crash come from the inside though. Watching the clock he let the last seconds slip away, and then waited a good thirty seconds just to be sure. Fine.

Apprehensively he opened the door and made his way down. The cellar window was now open and cold air was coming in. And underneath that... was a woman. She was out cold – in more ways then one. There was a gash on her head, she had obviously fallen in, hitting her head. But also her skin had a blueish tinge. Touching her she was cold as ice. She was still breathing though, but if he left her here, she would surely die. So what were his options?

A: Suck her dry, and hide the body. She looked like she was homeless, her clothes were shabby an worn. No one would miss her. But he lost his taste to kill about seven decades ago. Getting you blood from hospitals was so much neater. Plus this girl had done him no harm. Yes, she had broken in, but not to harm him. She was just another animal, seeking shelter from the storm called life. He couldn't harm that.

B: Turn her. It would heal anything that currently ailed her. That kind of change was permanent though. He knew absolutely nothing about this girl, and one needed to be careful when selecting future vampires. Before you knew it you had a disaster like Ava on your hands, a blood lusty sucker that destroyed anything that crossed her path. How that girl had managed to stay alive for so many centuries was a mystery to him with her reckless behavior. Well, for all he knew this girl was just as bad, a mindless party monster that had brought her bad fortune all on herself. No, that was not the way.

C: Call an ambulance. That would attract them to this building though. Adam had worked hard on its derelict appearance and he'd like to keep it that way. At least no one came snooping round when it looked like this. If he invited strangers in, than they would know that this house was not empty. Before you knew it anyone and everyone, would be pounding his door at all hours of the night and day. No. He couldn't drive her to the hospital himself either, the car was packed under a meter of snow and the driveway had not been cleared. It would take at least an hour to dig it out if not more. This girl did not had that much time. He needed to act now.

Yes, that was it. The solution was do-it-yourself. That way there would be no involvement of strangers... Well, except this girl, but she was already there. He had quite a lot of medical knowledge. With 578 years to spare and needing little sleep, you'd read almost anything. Medical text too, though to him they were more biology, exotic fauna. He had distanced himself from the human race a long time ago, when he had discovered their petty mediocrity. Because of their tiny lifespan, you'd think they'd make the most of it, but no. Most walked through their lives like zombies... with blinders on. Afraid of everything that reached out of their comfort zone.

Of course he didn't know what this girl was like. But he would try to save her, and if that seemed to fail, there was always plan A or B. He checked her limbs first, nothing seemed broken which was a relief. As he looked at the projectory of how she might have fallen, there was little she could have done to hurt herself, so most likely there was no internal damage. Her clothes though, were frozen, and as he felt he skin and saw the blueish tinge, he was pretty sure she was hypothermal. She was still warmer than him, but for living breathing human beings, this was not good temperature. He needed to get her upstairs, into the warmth and out of these cold clothes.

He lifted her up in his arms. Now what was better, the living room, or the bedroom? The living room was warmer, but it was easier to undress her in the bathroom adjoining the bedroom, and wrap her in blankets right after. And he could warm up the bedroom too. Besides, you couldn't warm a hypothermic person up to quickly.

She shivered, which was a good sign, it meant she was still alive, but she wasn't waking up. Her clothes had patches of ice on them, snow that had melted on her skin ha frozen again... Her hair had frozen at the tips as well. He started to carefully strip off all her clothes, if you could call them that. Not one item was whole, there were rips and tears everywhere. How could human beings let each other live like this? Then again, when Eve found him, he had been in a similar state.

She was quite a pretty little thing underneath all those layers. There were quite many, and by the time he had her undressed her size had been halved. Grabbing a towel, he gently patted her dry, so not to harm her delicate skin. He noticed that despite her situation -there wasn't a doubt in his min that this girl was homeless- she smelled lovely... for a zombie. Wrapping her in all the blankets he could find, he finally could think about his next step...

And it was a blank... Until he suddenly remembered that Ian had left him some food last time. Ian didn't know Adam's true nature, and had been shocked by the bareness of his cupboards. So now they were stocked with some sort of edibles at least. But before she could eat that, she needed to regain consciousness.

He checked her pulse, which was slow but steady. What else could he do? Body heat was best, but Adam was little more than a lizard these days. With a heart that didn't beat, he was whatever temperature the room was. When he still drank blood straight from his victims, it had been different. Their core temperature became his, until it was time for his next feed. Drinking warm blood. It did something to him though.. heightening his animalistic instincts.

She shivered again... Maybe if he heated the blood in his fridge up to 100F, he himself would regain that temperature for a while and he could help her. He had just fed this morning, so he didn't need anything for another two days, but if it could help this poor little wretch, it was worth a try. He hated to see human suffering, and now he could do something about it. Being heated over the fire, he was sure he would not suffer any of he old side-effects. After all, it wasn't coming straight from a zombie. Thinking of it, he should have tried this years ago.

Heating it au bain marie took a while, so he quickly popped upstairs a few times to check on her, but there was no difference. She was like a sleeping angel, but he sure hoped this angel would wake up soon. At 100 F he drained the red liquid directly from the pan. No use in letting it cool, that would only compromise his core temperature. He had no idea how long the effect would last anyways, since he never had tried it.

It felt great to have the warmth spread through him, getting in every pore. He felt more human again, but luckily without any of the usual cravings though, that he had had in the past. Good. He went to the room and stripped naked, getting under covers with her.

He touched her cheek. Only now he could feel how truly cold she was, feeling like a lump of ice against his warm hand. Sliding in, he spooned her from behind. The moment he laid down though, something changed. Her scent that before had been nice, now became intoxicating. His mouth started to water, and he buried his nose in the nape of her neck taking even more in of her delicious scent. He molded his body against her, wrapping his arms round her to cover the front to, radiating as much body heat through her as he could, before the effect wore off, which could happen any second. It didn't though, in fact he seemed to be getting warmer, the heat pulsing through his body, to one place in particular.

No, no, no. This wasn't right. He couldn't, she wasn't even conscious. He also couldn't deny the strong reaction his body had to her though. Maybe if he just had a taste - a lick, not a bite – the throbbing feeling in his groin would subside.

He ran his tongue over her shoulder. It had the opposite effect. She tasted delicious. Rich. Spicy. Pure feminine. It was intoxicating. And it made her stir as well. Moving for the first time, she ground herself into him. His breath hitched. She was almost impossible to resist. Her skin was soft like velvet. He allowed himself to let his hand roam the curve of her hip.

Her body was getting warmer, She could wake up any minute now, her eyes were fluttering, and she turned towards him. Part of her chest became exposed, including her nipple. It was a beautiful rosey bud, and the temptation was excruciating. His cock twitched. He bit his lip, because he could not bite her, it would be the beginning of the end, he would not be able to restrain himself afterwards. It looked so tempting though, he just wanted to caress it with his tongue..

What magic did this woman have over him? Even in the past he had never felt like this He pulled the covers back up, but his hand lingered, His finger strummed the tip of her breast until it was as hard as a pebble, before cupping the whole. She sighed, her hand covered his, keeping him in place. He kissed her shoulder. Again, the scent. His kisses started trailing down, and as he let his tongue play with her other nipple, she opened her eyes.

He knew it, even before he looked up. It was strange, he had only ever felt this kind of connection to Eve, but this... it was undeniable, like she was calling to him. There was a mild shock in the woman's eyes, but also curiosity. He stared deep into those dark globes, until she relaxed. He hadn't used his charm skills in such a long time, he was surprised he still could.

"And who are you, my pretty?" he whispered softly.

"Lilith." It was spoken like a song. Her voice was as soft and intoxicating as the rest of her. He would compose music for her one day. But not now. Right now she was strumming other parts of his body.

Her arms snaked round him, as she pulled him in for a kiss. He had expected her to be more docile, after all she had to have been through some traumatic events to lead her here, and she had been at death's door no more than an hour ago. This girl was a fighter, though, he could feel it in his veins.

He started pressing kisses all over her now, which seemed to quench his need to actually bite her, but he still wanted to taste her. Her legs opened, and he found himself between them, driven by that intoxicating scent. He pressed his lips to the inside of her thigh. Grabbing his head she pushed him down to her sex. Alright, she had made her own choice, he was only to happy to oblige.

He let his skilled tongue dance over her clit. She moaned so prettily it drove him wild. Plunging into her, he lapped up her delicious essence. What was she doing to him, he could not remember feeling this spellbound by a woman. Yes he had charmed her, but he was under her spell even more. He felt her convulse and she seemed to hit a crescendo as she first tensed, and then relaxed. The grip on his head that had pushed him down relaxed. He looked up and she looked fully sated. He was far from done with her though.

His cock was now straining so much it hurt. Having let his mouth already explored her tightness, he couldn't wait to feel it for real, and she was more than ready for him. She was closing her eyes though and rolled away. Maybe it was unfair to ask this of her, but he felt like it was five seconds before sunrise and he was about to spontaniously combust.

"Lilith, I need you," he gently whispered into her ear, pressing his erection into her back. "Please. Let me in."

"Mmmm." Her legs opened, though her eyes were still closed. She pushed into him like a cat, curling her back, and her wet opening brushed over his engorged tip. If he wasn't already dead, he was sure this would have killed him. "Come in."

He shafted himself deep inside her, ready to relieve himself hard and fast, so he could give her time to recuperate. She stopped him though.

"Slowly," she whispered. "Kiss me."

He did as she asked, pressing his lips against her neck, his arm around her her waist, pressing her against him. She nearly drove him to the edge of reason, but he did as she asked, gently thrusting in and out in long strokes. She rewarded it with soft moans that were like purrs. He let his hands roam further over her body, following her curves, cradling her boobs, caressing her stomach, strumming her clit.

Suddenly she pushed him back. The connection was lost, but not for long. Turning over she straddled him, and started fucking him in earnest. He came almost immediately. And kept coming... It was mind-blowing, the way she milked his cock, it nearly rendered him unconscious. Blood rushed through his veins. He felt alive again, yet time seemed to stand still. A moment of bliss that lasted an eternity. Finally she released him. He was spent. "Thank you," was the only thing he managed whisper. She kissed him, letting his tongue slip in her mouth, playfully biting it. He could feel her smile, it radiated through him. Didn't she know she was tempting fate, biting him?

Not now though. His eyes were falling shut, she was quite safe. He felt her nestle on his shoulder and hugged her close.

As her woke up, he was alone though. He searched the house, but she was gone,.Her clothes were no longer on the bathroom floor, the cellar was boarded up again, no curtains were opened, the front door was still locked. He couldn't search further though, the sun was already up. Maybe it was a dream? Perhaps he had made her up in his loneliness. That was the problem with getting this old, everyone you cared about disappeared. Everyone except Eve. But immortality did not mean you could survive everything. She just had been lucky for the past 2000 years. He dragged himself back to bed. A chill went through him.. A chill? How was that possible? Was he ill? Was that even possible? The blood was checked, wasn't it? As he wrapped the blankets around him a piece of paper fell out.

He snatched it from the floor. _'Dear Adam, thank you for your warmth. Love, Lilith'_. Happiness pulsed through his body. Suddenly he realized he was still warm from their lovemaking, and that why he was cold now. A melody started forming in his head, and he went downstairs for his guitar. As he passed the kitchen his eye fell on t the packet of blood he had been drinking from all week. It was empty now. There was a label with the donator's name on it. Lilith Harker. He couldn't be sure, but somehow he knew... It was hers.


End file.
